


Shh, you will be fine

by aceZee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, NO DEATH, a group of men, changki, eomma kihyun, fight, forest camping, i cant bear any of my babies die, suddenly attacks, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceZee/pseuds/aceZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they went up hiking for an outing. unfortunately, a gang that "owned" the mountain was not happy for them to stay there so they decided to kick them away. hurting most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, you will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I.don't.know. this is a mess. sorry for typos and errors i'm just a human being, no i'm a jelly. ignore me
> 
> happy reading

The sun bright rays, brushing through the trees wakes Kihyun up. He slowly pushes his eyelids open just to be greeted by tall trees and a very calming air. His sight is a bit blurry due to the fog of the morning, breezing cold air. Kihyun then notices a brown head resting himself on his right shoulder, pretty sure that was Changkyun.

It took him long to realize there is dried blood on his left hand. He snapped into reality.  They are not at the campsite where they were yesterday; instead they were laying their back onto a big tree and they were at a downhill; not that steep but still downhill. He pushes himself to sitting position. His whole body trembles as a jolt of pain spread across them. His gaze was fixed at Changkyun.

The younger boy body is full of bruises. There is a dried blood on the corner of his lips. His shirt stained with soil and blood. Suddenly the flashback of yesterday hit him.

                                                -------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey! Hurry up, we better reach there before the sun sets.” Hoseok actively leading the pack. Minhyuk and Jooheon are cheerfully levitating the mood. Kihyun and Shownu are enjoying the picturesque view of Baekho Mountain. Changkyun can’t help but pushing Hyungwon from behind by how the elder is complaining that they should get a rest when they just did 5 minutes ago.

They had planned this outing for weeks. Everyone takes their part, tents, foods, list anything; all are finely prepared. They started their journey at 11 am and due to their slow pace they took 2 hours and a half to reach the camping site (not even peak yet).

After a while, Minhyuk is screaming with joy exclaiming that they had reached the place. All of them were drenched in cold sweat, to be on a mountain with that altitude surely gives cold chilly air. They settled down to catch some breath. Soon enough, under Shownu command, they start working on setting up the tents, starts the fire in the fire pit. The sky has grown dark as they finished everything.

A sound of guitar getting pluck fills the surrounding. Following the beat, they started singing “love yourself” in harmony. Circling around the fire bone, happily, leads by guitar Kihyun was playing, they sung a few more songs, followed by Changkyun half air half sound so-called-sexy voice. Joy was surrounding them.

“I’m hungry. Let’s cook.” Jooheon cuts the happiness. Hyungwon and Wonho nods eagerly and all eyes were focused to Kihyun. “What? Why? Me? Again?” Kihyun asked rhetoric questions that he knew when it comes to cooking that’s unofficially his job. Well lucky to him they were just having ramen which don’t take much effort to make.

In a blink of eye, the whole pot was finished. “Wonho ate too much. I only get to eat a little.” Minhyuk nags but actually he was just teasing the elder as he himself ate two bowls of them. Changkyun pats his stomach showing how full he is to Kihyun. He laughs to whatever the youngest do. He is just simply adorable.

Changkyun offers to do the dishes followed by Kihyun. Wonho and Shownu went to nearby tree where they collect and put the branches for firewood earlier. The others are just simply enjoying and telling stories, from funny to scary stories.

Kihyun and Changkyun walk together to the pipe which is a bit far from the campsite; not that far as they still can hear the kids laughing. “Ah, I forgot the pot. No wonder it feels so light.” Changkyun sighed. “It’s okay; I’ll go and take them. Go on first.” Kihyun replies to Changkyun and heads back to the fire pit. Changkyun strides to the pipe and swiftly washing the bowls and cans.

 

 

Kihyun is halfway to the pipe when he saw two black figure are hovering Changkyun who was struggling on the dirt. “Help! Kihyun! Help!”

Kihyun rushed to him. Right then, a man faces toward him and about to plunge on him when Kihyun swings the pot right into the man head causing him to fall on the ground. A few more swing towards the guy, ensuring he won’t get up then only he went to Changkyun. The other guy blow a few kicks on the boy body and punches him repeatedly. Kihyun loses his temper when he saw Changkyun was laying there, half dead. This time, the little man pulled the man with all his might, accompanied with the pot and ladle, aims for the head.

They did struggle a bit, both rolling on the dirt. Kihyun face aches when a punch hit him right on his face, but rage overcomes him. He starts biting him and kicking and another pot swing. He took his opportunity when he is on top the guy, pounding the pot on his face until the other faints. His breathe races but he still manages himself to take Changkyun.

At that point, he realised that the others are also being attacked. He can hear the other screaming for help. He needs to help but Kihyun realised the younger is half dead. “Wait here, I’m gonna help the others.” Ensuring at least the two that attacked had already faint, he ran to the site.   “Run away! Run! Find help!” Shownu voice eerily screaming as he starts flying punches to the attackers makes him to pause. Kihyun was quick to scan that Hyungwon and Minhyuk has already gone. Jooheon and Wonho pin themselves together kicking and avoiding attacks.

Kihyun ran back to Changkyun, tears rolling on his now red cheeks. He wanted to help Shownu, but he knew he won’t be able to witnessing around 10 enemies were surrounding them. No. He must find help, he cannot be weak. He has to help them, or they are going to die.

“Changkyun, help me a little. You’re strong baby, please stay awake.” Kihyun whispers to Changkyun as he tugged the same height boy’s arm up to his shoulder. “My body hurts.” Changkyun slow voice shatters Kihyun little heart. “Shh, you will be fine.” He hates to see his boys get hurt. Even when they got a little paper cut Kihyun would softly with motherly touch aid them. This time, his baby was badly hurt. He can’t stop his tears from rolling. 

Despite Changkyun slow whimpers, he guides him to the unknown woods with rather fast step. First he needs to find them a safe place. If he can find any help, that would be a bonus. He can’t see because of the dark night, just accompanied by the faint light of the moon. Stumbling a few times, bumping into roots and rocks.

They had been walking for hours. Kihyun legs start to give in. Changkyun has a few times, nearly slid off Kihyun, because he also doesn’t have any energy left. Considering how far they had gone and how isolated that place is, he decides they should stop. He slowly pushes Changkyun to rest and sit. The younger is in vain. From his bared arm, bruises starts showing. His white shirt badly stained with soil and blood. Kihyun can’t bear to look at him.

Kihyun lean his back on the tree. He softly pulls the younger to lie his head on his laps when Changkyun refused, saying his back hurts so much to lie down. Changkyun slowly rests his head on Kihyun shoulder; little by little his head sinks into Kihyun neck. Kihyun feels the hot breathe, slowly interwine their fingers as he fell asleep, silently hoping for the sun to rise faster.

     ------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun stared at his hand, trying to flex despite the bruise on his knuckles. “What should we do?” Changkyun voice distracts him.

 “You’re awake baby? You okay?” Kihyun pecks Changkyun forehead. “Do I seem alright? I don’t think so” Changkyun snickered. They stayed a little while like that, both drained to do anything.

“listen.” Kihyun suddenly jumps forward, causing Changkyun to move suddenly escaping a groan. “Sorry baby. But listen, I can hear water flow.” A light of hope glistens in his eyes. “We can find help, there must be a village somewhere, there must be.” Kihyun spirit is lifted. Changkyun nods.

Kihyun was already on his feet. Changkyun is trying to stand but his knees hurt so bad that he plops again to the ground. He tries again, he managed to stand but it only lasts for a few seconds before he fall to the ground again. “Fuck, I can’t move my legs.” Kihyun kneels to touch the swollen knee caps of Changkyun. He grunts out of pain. “Kihyun hyung, go and find help. I can wait here. I’ll be fi- .” Kihyun placed his finger to the lips.

“I already lost the others. I can’t bear to lose you, too. No one is going to leave behind. Anything we’ll be together. I promise.” He landed a kiss on Changkyun forehead. “How am I even going to move around?” Changkyun sounds hopeless. “Come, jump on.” Kihyun lowered his body, half standing half squat, ready to piggy back Changkyun. He hops on Kihyun. They start moving. Changkyun deep inside was grateful and blessed to have Kihyun. He’s amazed at how strong Kihyun fighting spirit is. If it wasn’t for him, he would rather stay there till someone come, or he’ll die.

“I’m sorry” Changkyun said as he nuzzles his nose onto Kihyun hair. “Please don’t. It’s not even your fault right? It hurts right dear?” Kihyun voice went hoarse between tired and dry. Kihyun voice comforts Changkyun, brushing his regrets away.

They finally found the river. Kihyun can’t hide his happiness. His smile arched more than ever showing his cheekbone covered with bruise. He followed the river uphill. Then, he decided to stop. Slowly, he lowers Changkyun on a big rock.

Kihyun dips himself in the water, washing away the dirt and blood stain. Once cleaned up, he approaches Changkyun who is just staring blindly in the air. “Come let’s get you cleaned up.” Kihyun starts with removing his clothes, softly and tenderly avoiding his wounds. He then moves down to undo the pants, removing them slowly. Changkyun gritted his teeth avoiding any sound as the pain jolts thru his body.

Kihyun undressed himself too, deciding to clean their clothes first. The stain won’t go off for sure, but at least it will be fresher. He wrings the clothes and laid it on big rocks to dry.

“This going to hurt a little, I’m not gonna lie. But we need to clean at least to prevent infection, alright?” Kihyun smiles to Changkyun and lowering him to the water. Changkyun hissed as the cold water meet his wounds and bruises. He sits in the water until it was on his waist level, closing his eyes telling himself to numb the pain. He opens his eyes none other than letting a few tears escape from it. Kihyun can’t help but to feel sorry for him.

Changkyun stayed quiet as Kihyun soft hands runs through his body, wiping away dirt and blood. He gently washed Changkyun hair massaging onto his scalp. Changkyun can’t hide that he likes being babied like that, perhaps only with Kihyun. Kihyun thumb brushes slowly on his brows, down to his nose and his lips. The stings from earlier, fades away, as Kihyun whispers how good he was, how strong he was, how he meant a lot to him.

They went up to a big flat rock with some shade over it; Changkyun limping while holding on tightly to Kihyun. This time, Changkyun lays his head on Kihyun lap. Kihyun takes his right arm and he began pressing his lips softly to each bruise.  Changkyun doesn’t know that kisses heal, but he definitely feel better with each trail. He can’t take his eyes off Kihyun. The other keeps his loving eye, hands softly circling on his cheeks, the lips lands on his forehead that he closes his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

“Yoo Kihyun! Changkyun!” Minhyuk screeched when his eyes finally saw them on the rock. “Guys! Hurry, I found them! Hurry up!” Minhyuk yelled to the others with tears building up in his eyes. Wonho was the fastest followed by Minhyuk, Shownu and Jooheon.  Hyungwon speed a little as he was left behind. Kihyun slowly lifts his eyelids. He was more than happy to see them. Not because he is finally rescued, but to see his friends are alive. He sighs in relieved.

Changkyun pulled himself to sit. Minhyuk was fast to climb to place a hug on him just before Kihyun stops him. “He’s full of bruise. You might hurt him.” Minhyuk apologize. “Let’s go to the village. You guys need to be aided, but before that just at least put on your clothes. I’m afraid you’ll the one who ashamed later, walking with just underwear.” Jooheon jokes on them.

Kihyun puts on his clothes and helps Changkyun with his. “Got to use that muscle of yours. Changkyun can’t walk.” Kihyun snickers, exchanging looks with Shownu. They all went uphill. Changkyun is in Shownu arms, in bride style. Jooheon never let go of Kihyun, when he sometimes staggers and nearly fall. Along the walk, they told how they run away, faster than anything they can think. Luck was on their side when they bumped into a caretaker of the mountain and called the police. By that time, Wonho, Shownu and Jooheon had 5 of the enemies taken down. No one can calm Shownu when he is mad. They laughed when Jooheon exaggerates copying Shownu act. Police capture all of them but they do not really know the reason they attacked. Everything was still under investigation.

An ambulance was waiting for them when they arrive at the village. Without further ado, loads Changkyun into it and Kihyun and Wonho hitch together with him. The others ride the van they brought there. A medical assistant in the ambulance poke Changkyun hand with I.V drop, so as Kihyun. Along the way, Changkyun never loses his grip on Kihyun. Kihyun cups his hands on Changkyun’s making the other to feel safe more than ever.

 

_**A few months later, at their dorm.** _

 

"Ouch." Changkyun wiggles his finger up and down. He purposely shouts louder so that kihyun notices him. "Why Changkyun, did you cut yourself again?" Kihyun asks with a half worried tone. Changkyun nods his head. Kihyun moves to take a band aid in his cupboard. He went back to Changkyun seconds after.

 

"Yah! Stop fooling around! I'm worried you know?!" Kihyun slaps changkyun's arm after changkyun showed his finger that was actually not cut. Only a mark made with red pen.  Changkyun can't stop laughing from that. 

"Can't you give your magic touch to this. It hurts you know." Changkyun asked with a puppy eyes. Kihyun can't help but laugh along. He takes Changkyun finger and gives it a good peck. Changkyun just love getting babied by Kihyun. He smuggled into Kihyun laps when he was watching the television, asking for attention from his angel. Kihyun never resist him as he always been a baby to kihyun, and loves him unconditionally. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
